Primeira noite da eternidade
by Ludmilaaa
Summary: Essa história é um capítulo extra de Breaking dawn a transformação por Edward Cullen que narra especialmente a primeira noite de amor deles após a transformação de Bella.


_**N**__**ota da Autora:**_

_**Ola pessoas do meu coração. Essa é a versão da primeira noite entre Bella e Edward após sua transformação. Essa história é um capítulo extra de **__**Breaking dawn a transformação por Edward Cullen **__**que eu to escrevendo que narra fielmente a história do livro pelo ponto de vista do nosso belo vampiro. **_

_**Espero que vocês gostem da minha versão.**_

_**Ludmilaaa**_

_- Nós diremos à Alice que eu corri direto para as roupas - ela sussurrou, passando os dedos em meus cabelos, aproximando seu belo rosto do meu. - Nós a diremos que eu passei horas brincando de me trocar. Nós vamos mentir._

E então nos estávamos na mesma página. Na mesma linha. No mesmo ponto.

Não havia em mim traço daquele homem inseguro, amedrontado e tímido que esteve na Ilha. Ainda que aquelas tenham sido umas das melhores experiências da minha vida fosse enquanto imortal ou não, nada teria me preparado para meu novo eu. Para a minha completa falta de disposição com convencionalismos. Havia apenas um Edward que, apesar de não ter enfrentado o calvário físico da transformação que minha amada passara, tinha também sido completamente mudado. E eu que achava que vampiros não podiam ser transformados.

Enquanto o significado de suas palavras invadia minha consciência, meu lado irracional já tinha se manifestado puxando o rosto dela de encontro ao meu, me livrando dos tecidos que nos impediam nos tocar pele a pele, sem barreiras ou receios. Havia uma fúria contida em cada ato desesperado que apenas instigava, demandava e impelia a continuar a querer explorar, a amar. Em segundos nossas roupas eram apenas fiapos. Minhas mãos que agora corriam ansiosas pelo corpo de Bella. Tão conhecido, tão desconhecido... Meus toques iam e vinham exigentes como se eu tivesse passado séculos de privação de Bella.

Alguma parte perdida do meu cérebro tentava ser racional gritando comigo que aquela não era a melhor maneira de após tudo que acontecera eu me conectar com Bella. Precisava de calma, de amá-la com doçura, como ela merecia. Mas eu não conseguia. Minhas mãos desesperadas tocavam o corpo dela com fome. Meus beijos em seu pescoço, minhas mãos em seus seios acariciando firmemente. Seus suspiros e gemidos eram como uma droga estimulante que me fazia apenas continuar... Eu queria Bella demais...

Éramos como duas feras enjauladas, beijando, mordendo e amando no chão do nosso quarto apenas querendo mais. Suas mãos vagavam famintas pelo meu corpo. Suas unhas arranhavam minha nuca enquanto ela salpicava beijos molhados em meu pescoço enquanto sua outra mão descia em direção ao meu membro, um sorriso malicioso irrompeu nos seus lábios quando ela me percebeu tremer na necessidade do seu toque.

Como se para me torturar minha linda esposa que agora me encarava com seus olhos carmim acariciava vagarosamente a região sensível abaixo do meu umbigo, mas nunca ode eu queria que ela tocasse. Eu não queria provocações, eu a queria tanto, tão somente ela. Minha Bella.

Minhas mãos decidiam antes da minha consciência que eu não seria o provocado. Quando suas mãos delicadas envolveram meu membro acariciando com vontade na velocidade que antes suas mãos humanas jamais chegariam, meus dedos logo chegaram à intimidade dela. Eu acariciei sua fenda devagar recebendo um doce gemido como resposta. Penetrando ela num ritmo não tão rápido quanto ela eu comecei a brincar com seu clitóris a fazendoela ir mais rápido com suas carícias em mim.

Portanto estava eu deitado com Bella em cima de mim trocando, se tocando sabendo exatamente onde nos levaria. Nós nos olhávamos com tanta intensidade conhecendo com precisão o porquê de estarmos juntos ali daquela forma. Era como uma oportunidade de conectar, de limpar a alma de todas nossas tragédias passadas, de aparar as arestas, não pelo sexo em si ou pelo desejo que nos consumia como fogo, mas pelo amor. Enquanto nós nos conduzíamos ao orgasmo eu sabia exatamente que nós, Edward e Bella éramos finalmente um só.

Eu contemplava a bela visão de minha deusa imortal se entregando a sua pequena morte , seus cabelos em todas as direções, e pequenos feixes de luz de seus olhos vermelhos e suas mãos e me conduziram a meu abismo.

- Eu te amo. - eu sussurrei ao tomar seus lábios em um suave beijo. Arrumando seus cabelos eu olhei o rosto da mulher que tantas vezes trouxe meu mundo a baixo – de diversas maneiras – antes de tornar-lo um lugar maravilhoso. Eu nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente por tudo que Bella tinha me dado. Ela me dera uma vida de verdade, ela me deu sua vida e seu amor e me deu algo tão surpreendente quanto incrível: a possibilidade de ser pai.

Nossos olhares se conectaram por um tempo enquanto ficávamos ali juntos desfrutando de uma paz merecida. Eu me mexi e senti algo se partir embaixo de mim. Ri ao perceber lascas do que era piso de madeira. Nós rimos ao perceber que sim agora éramos nós os responsáveis por destruir a mobília preparada por Esme com tanto carinho para nós. Ela saiu do meu colo se colocando em pé. Meu corpo imediatamente sentiu falta do seu toque.

- Vem comigo. – Ela disse ainda sorrindo da nossa pequena explosão de humor. – Acho uma maldade ignorarmos a cama que foi preparada pra gente com tanto carinho.

Eu segurei sua mão sentido a tão famosa corrente elétrica passar por nós. Sorri sabendo que aquilo não mudaria nunca. Sorri sabendo que estaríamos ali, eternamente.

Me aproximei dela beijando sua testa, seu nariz e seus lábios tão carinhosamente quanto possível. Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo a medida que nosso beijo se aprofundava, eu a coloquei em meu colo, sentando-a com uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo. Corri minhas mãos pelas suas pernas e massageei suas coxas, enquanto nos deitávamos na enorme cama com lençóis tão brancos que contratavam de forma divina com o castanho do cabelo de minha amada. Sua pequena boca _quente_ de maneira diferente mas ainda sim quente foi para o meu pescoço e eu rosnei baixo no meu peito, quando ela mordeu minha orelha de leve. Minha boca encontrando a dela de novo com um beijo tão intenso que parecia que iria nos queimar. Eu senti todas as ondas de desejo por ela que eu estava segurando se soltarem em mim. Parecia que essa minha vontade dela nunca teria fim.

Minha cabeça descansou em seus seios, enquanto eu beijava ao longo do seu estômago, suas mãos em meu cabelo. Ela puxou minha cabeça pelos cabelos até que eu, relutantemente, me inclinei para olhar para ela.

- Edward... – ela sussurrou e eu percebi todo meu corpo estremecer ao ouvir o meu nome saindo de seus lábios. – Faça amor comigo. – Meu coração morto pareceu voar essa esplendorosa mulher pedindo-me para ter a honra de fazê-la minha mais uma vez. Eu confirmei com a cabeça e ela se curvou e beijou suavemente os meus lábios. Nossas pernas estavam em um emaranhado, enquanto minhas mãos desciam as suas costas. Sua boca ficou mais insistente contra a minha e eu a beijei fortemente, nosso desejo se desenvolvendo com intensidade. Ela caminhou para baixo do meu corpo e eu gemi quando ela parou e beijou ao longo do meu membro. Eu puxei-a rapidamente e inverti nossas posições.

- Hoje à noite, não, amor. – eu sussurrei nos seus lábios e senti um pequeno amuo vindo dela. – Deixe-me idolatrar você do jeito que você foi feita para ser idolatrada, _minha deusa bela. _– eu pedi humildemente. Não que eu quisesse conduzir nossa relação. Mas eu queria de fato poder amar sem barreiras ou receios, não me preocupando com nada a não ser adorar cada parte dela que eu desejava tanto. Ela concordou, me puxando para baixo para atacar minha boca novamente. Eu dei um leve sorriso com a impaciência dela, e então continuei plantando beijos de boca aberta em seu pescoço, em sua clavícula e entre os seus seios.

Eu beijei até o seu ansiado mamilo, passando minha língua em volta dele e então me afastando para soprar ar nele. Bella tremeu embaixo de mim, enquanto seu mamilo endurecia ainda mais. Prendi meus lábios ao redor dessa sua carne dura e a senti macia com a minha boca, ao que ela gemia suavemente e enterrava suas mãos em meu cabelo. Sua pele estava tão macia ainda que de maneira diferente sob o toque das minhas mãos. Não a maciez frágil de sua antiga humanidade mas a suavidade de sua pele era tudo de mais perfeito que eu já havia tocado. E que tocaria tantas vezes mais nessa noite e em outras pela eternidade.

Eu tracei as curvas de seus seios, desci para seu estômago, alternando para provar o seu outro mamilo. Em seguida descendo por toda sua pele de alabastro, passando a língua devagar ao redor do seu umbigo, passando para as coxas agora. - Por favor, Edward. – ela pediu, levantando o seu quadril, enquanto eu abaixava as suas pernas vagarosamente.

- Você é tão bonita, Bella. – Eu disse num suspiro contra a parte interna da sua coxa, ao me perder nas deliciosas curvas de seu corpo, meu nariz correndo através das mechas macias que cobriam o seu sexo, Eu quis tanto fazer isso na inexperiência não seria um empecilho, pois eu queria ser o melhor amante que eu pudesse para ela que soltou o meu cabelo e eu a vi levando suas mãos para cima do seu estômago e sobre os seus seios atrevidos. Eu gemi ao mergulhar para baixo e corri minha língua em seu centro pulsante. Bella arqueou suas costas e suas mãos foram para os seus cabelos, enquanto eu provava seu clitóris, tomando-o ternamente entre meus dentes e chupando-o com fome. Ela tinha um sabor incrível e tudo que eu queria era me perder nesse prazer para sempre, experimentando e cheirando seus doces sucos, enquanto eles saiam dela.

Eu separei suas dobras com os meus dedos e cuidadosamente trilhei sua entrada antes de deslizar para dentro dela. Ela arfou com a sensação e eu continuei massageando suas paredes e chupando seu conjunto de nervos, adicionando outro dedo para aumentar o seu prazer. Eu girei o meu dedo mais adiante e achei o ponto que eu sabia que traria rapidamente a ela o seu alívio. Eu massageei o seu ponto G a cada estocada cada vez mais vigorosa. Sua respiração ficou mais rápida e eu fiquei ainda mais duro pensando em seu orgasmo que estava próximo. Eu senti suas paredes começaram a se contraírem e deixei o seu clitóris para ver seu rosto quando ela chegasse ao ápice. Seus olhos se conectaram aos meus e ela soltou um pequeno e sensual, enquanto era dominada pelas ondas de seu clímax.

Quando o seu tremor diminuiu para pequenos arrepios, eu tirei os meus dedos vagarosamente e a beijei uma última vez antes de subir sobre o seu corpo. Um delicioso sorriso embelezava seus lábios inchados e eu me inclinei para beijá-la com selvageria. Ela por sua vez atacou minha boca, me puxando para cima dela até que eu estivesse entre suas pernas. Meu membro pulsante estava pressionado nela, mas eu queria ver seus olhos quando eu a penetrasse.

- Isabella. – eu sussurrei em seus lábios, fazendo-a olhar para mim. Seus braços moveram-se sinuosamente para em volta da minha cintura e seus dedos foram um pouco mais além, cravando-se em meu traseiro, com força trazendo-me para mais junto dela.

- Edward. – ela pediu com seus olhos. Eu sustentei o seu olhar enquanto eu deslizava para dentro dela num ritmo um pouco mais forte do que o humano. Ela estava tão molhada para mim que eu achei que teria de pensar em outra coisa, além de onde a minha metade de baixo estava agora mergulhada, então me concentrei em seus lindos olhos. Quando eu estava totalmente dentro, eu me segurei por um tempo, tentando não me perder como um adolescente humano faria.

Ela sorriu docemente para mim e eu beijei sua boca, enquanto eu começava a me mover ainda não tão rápido. Seu quadril se levantou para se encontrar com o meu em cada investida e eu estava perdido na sensação dela envolvida completamente em mim. Quebrei nosso beijo e enterrei minha testa em seu ombro, beijando a sua clavícula, enquanto eu aumentava o ritmo. Sua respiração desnecessária tornou-se mais irregular e eu sorri para mim mesmo sabendo que ela estava perto de novo. Fiquei um pouco aliviado porque eu não iria durar muito também.

Sendo um pouco mais rude eu apertava minhas mãos do seu corpo e em volta do seu quadril, até que eu prendi o joelho e trouxe suas pernas para cima do meu quadril. Nós dois rosnamos com o ângulo que eu a estava penetrando. Era mais fundo e depois de algumas investidas inumanamente rápidas, eu a senti me apertar, então eu me soltei, sentindo o clímax vindo forte e rápido depois de ter sido repreendido por muito tempo. Nós alcançamos o ápice ao mesmo tempo, seus dedos cravados na parte inferior das minhas costas, enquanto ela me mantinha dentro dela e nos entregamos as ondas de prazer que nos cercavam.

Nós nos deitamos ofegantes nos braços um do outro, enquanto eu a sentia me pressionar sobre o corpo dela. Ela beijou o meu pescoço vagarosamente enquanto me abraçava como se com medo que eu saísse dali. Não havia lugar no mundo onde eu quisesse mais estar, a não ser ali nos braços dela. Eu troquei de posição; saí de cima dela, assim a maior parte do meu peso estava pressionado na cama agora. Abri meus olhos para encontrá-la me encarando intensamente. Ela subiu e acariciou meu maxilar e eu peguei sua mão, beijando a sua palma.

Qualquer coisa que nós pensássemos em dizer parecia diminuir a incrível experiência que nós tínhamos dividido, então nós não dissemos nada. Ao invés disso, ficamos ali apenas curtindo a intimidade daquele abraço depois de fazer amor tão incrível como nós tínhamos feito. Assim que acalmamos nossas respirações eu comecei depositar beijos doces no seu pescoço, clavícula em mais em todo lugar que eu alcançava. Senti-la gemer quando o ar do quarto começou novamente a mudar e eu sabia exatamente onde aquela tensão nos levaria.

- Você sente falta disso? – ela me perguntou após mais uma vez nos amarmos ali, no nosso ninho.

Não era a primeira vez que nós falávamos, mas não estávamos exatamente mantendo uma conversa também.

- Sentir falta de que? – eu perguntei, despreocupado.

- De tudo isso – do calor, da pele macia, do cheiro gostoso... eu não estou perdendo nada, e eu me pergunto se era um pouco triste pra você estar perdendo.

Ele riu baixo e gentilmente, não acreditando que ela achava que eu estava perdendo. Ninguém no mundo havia ganhado mais que eu - Seria difícil encontrar alguém menos triste do que eu estou agora. Impossível, eu aposto. Não são muitas pessoas que conseguem cada coisinha que eles querem, mas todas as coisas que eles não pensam em pedir, em um mesmo dia.

- Está evitando a pergunta? – Ela perguntou meio frustrada.

Eu decidi mostrar, pressionando minhas mãos em seu rosto. - Você é quente - ele me disse.

Depois da transformação não havia mais a diferença de temperatura em nossos corpos. Era apenas uma questão de referencia.

Para continuar mostrando meu ponto de vista, eu deslizei meus dedos por seu rosto, fazendo todo caminho sobre sua mandíbula e garganta, para finalizar contornei todo seu corpo até sua cintura. Vi seus olhos rolarem um pouco com prazer, me sentido um pouquinho arrogante em saber que podia ter esse efeito sobre ela.

- Você é macia.

Sua pele era como cetim em meus dedos e eu esperei que ela pudesse entender isso.

- E sobre o cheiro, bem, eu não poderia dizer que sinto falta disso. Se lembra do cheiro daqueles homens em nossa caça?

- Tenho tentado muito não lembrar.

- Imagina beijar aquilo.

Seu rosto chocado me fez perceber que ela tinha entendido exatamente o que eu quis dizer.

- Oh.

- Exatamente. Então a resposta é não. Estou cheio de alegria, porque não sinto falta de nada. Ninguém tem mais do que eu tenho agora.

Eu disse podendo dar a voz as minhas maiores alegrias e em seguida a beijei com toda gratidão e amor que sentia por ela.

Próximo ao amanhecer enquanto contemplávamos o brilho perolado do nosso lago invadir timidamente nosso quarto Bella resolveu me dar o prazer de ouvir sua voz mais uma vez. - Quanto tempo isso continua? Digo, Carlisle e Esme, Emmett e Rose, Alice e Jasper – eles não passam o dia todo trancados em seus quartos. Eles saem em público, totalmente cobertos, o tempo todo. Este... desejo passa? – Ela se inclinou ainda mais para perto e mim dando ênfase exato ao qe ela estava falando.

- Isso é difícil de dizer. Todo mundo é diferente e, bem, você é de longe a mais diferente de todas. O vampiro jovem normal é obcecado demais com sede para reparar em qualquer outra coisa por um bom tempo. Isso não parece se aplicar a você. Com o vampiro normal, entretanto, depois do primeiro ano, outras necessidades aparecem. Nem sede ou qualquer outro desejo realmente some. É simplesmente uma questão de aprender a equilibrá-los, aprender a priorizar e manejar... – Eu disse tentando ser honesto, apesar de saber que eu nunca desejaria minha Bella menos.

- Quanto tempo? – Ela me pressionou.

Eu sorri, mesmo me encolhendo um pouco com a lembrança. - Rosalie e Emmett foram os piores. Levou uma década sólida antes que eu pudesse ficar a 1 km de distância deles. Até Carlisle e Esme tiveram um tempo difícil para se adaptar. Então Esme construiu a casa para eles também. Era mais grandiosa que esta, mas só porque Esme sabia do que Rosalie gostava, e ela sabe do que você gosta.

- Então depois de 10 anos? Todo mundo é normal de novo? Como eles estão agora?

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com sua pergunta que parecia muito mais algo que Emmett tivesse dito só que de maneira mais educada. - Bem, não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer quando diz normal. Você tem visto minha família cuidar da vida de um jeito justamente humano, mas você dormia a noite. – Eu pisquei pra ela. – Tem bastante tempo de sobra quando você não tem que dormir. Isso faz com que equilibrar seu... interesse seja mais facil. Tem uma razão pela qual eu sou o melhor músico da família, porque – além de Carlisle – eu já li mais livros, estudei a maior parte das ciências, me tornei fluente na maioria das línguas... Emmett acreditaria que eu sou um sabe tudo porque consigo ler mentes, mas a verdade é que eu só tinha muito tempo livre.

Nós rimos juntos, e o impulso de nossa risada com que nossos corpos próximos se tocassem de uma maneira deliciosamente excitante, efetivamente dando fim a nossa conversa.

_**N**__**ota da Autora:**_

E ai o que acharam? Eu tentei fazer uma noite bem romântica para os dois. De maneira que não destoasse do que o livro é no fim das contas.

Façam uma autora feliz comentando aki.

Beijos

Ludmilaaa


End file.
